Wanna Play?
by Amakarai
Summary: Mashiro Rima and her friends are the most popular kids at school. When the decide to mess with an Ouija board in Kairi's house, the results are just too many to count! RimaHiko
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **"Awesome!" He hollered. "A Ouija Board!" A 'we-jee' board? "A what board?" Ikuto asked, looking over Kukai's shoulder. We all crowded around him to see the item better. "It's this weird thing that people use to communicate with spirits from 'the other side.'" RimaHiko

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Shugo Chara!_ in any way.

**~*~**

**Chapter 1: Just the Beginning**

I looked at Utau.

Utau looked at Kukai.

Kukai looked at Amu.

Amu looked at Ikuto.

Ikuto looked at me.

And we all looked absolutely _bored_.

Yup. Something that no one would ever expect for us to be.

We are _populars_. We don't _do_ bored.

Until today.

"Rima, you were the one who was supposed to choose what to do," Ikuto complained while petting Amu's hair in a loving and protective way, her head on his lap.

They were voted the school's "Most Successful Couple" just last week.

Especially since Ikuto's hair was blue and Amu's was pink, that gave them about ten points on the school's rating system. The fact that Ikuto was older and taller gave them even _more_ points. Then, with the teasingly-protective type and caring-yet-stubborn type, the votes and points just skyrocketed!

Utau and Kukai were something different. They weren't exactly dating, but they weren't _not_ dating either.

Utau needed a bodyguard because her parents didn't approve of her previous one.

As to why they didn't is classified information.

The Hoshina-Tsukiyomis and Soumas were close family friends, so that's how Utau met Kukai.

They have various competitions from time to time, but they're your average frienemies.

Also, they were voted "Most Likely to Become a Couple."

As for me, you ask?

Well, just _don't_, okay?

I have no boyfriend.

That's right. You heard me.

I.

Have.

No.

Boyfriend.

I'm perfectly fine with it, too.

But it'd sure be nice to have someone help me outta this situation right now.

"Well, I would've had more time, but I was studying for Superstition Class."

Yes, there is such thing.

Do you _dare_ disagree?

No?

Good.

Because it seriously does exist in my school.

Utau scoffed.

"'Studying?' Yeah. Nice lie, Riri, but _none_ of us own the textbooks," Utau pointed out.

"Thanks. I practiced it at home," I replied, turning to my side, messing with the carpeted floor.

Every one of us had to choose the activity each week.

Last week was movies.

The week before was ice skating.

Oh, and did I mention that this is always a contest to see who can pick the _best_ hangouts?

I've _always_ won and I always _will_.

I never lose.

"So, what now, Mashiro Killjoy?"

Okay, now that is **it**_**.**_

"You know what?" I started, getting up. Everyone looked up at me. "We're going to the Sanjo-Ichinomiya's house to study so I can get you all to just **shut **_**up**_."

Yeah… that did the trick.

So, I got up and started walking towards the place, wondering what the hell we could possibly do when we get there.

**~*~**

**Kairi's POV**

"Nii-san, are you sure that you didn't just make a mistake? Because we could always return this back right now and get another book. It's only a-"

"Shut up, Hikaru!" I ordered my younger half-brother.

Ichinomiya Hikaru was only twelve years old and he's in Sophomore Year. _**Sophomore **_year.

He may be the baby of the class, but he's tied with me for smartest.

Our elective this year was Superstition class, but not by our own choice.

You wanna know _how_?

Well, let's leave it at this: the Populars don't own textbooks and they thought Superstition class was easy.

Keyword: thought.

Oh, and let's not forget the fact that Principal Chikara will do almost _anything_ to raise the perfect child.

Why do you think the Populars are even _attending_ this sorry school?

"Who's older?" I asked, reminding Hikaru who the superior was in this situation.

"You," he mumbled.

"And who knows more about where we are and what we're doing?"

"You," he replied, rolling his eyes at me.

"Good," I praised, patting his head. He slapped my hand away. "I've taught you so well."

"It's '_I_ tau-,"

"Silence!" I ordered. Hikaru immediately shut up, but had no real emotion.

"Only if you exchange the book for a better reference." Yeah, he wasn't quiet for long.

"Ugh, fine!" I complained, grabbing a purple-brown book from the table and slipped my jacket back on. "But you better come with me so I don't hear you complaining again." I grabbed his wrist and started walking towards the Seiyo Private Library.

"But that's not…" I heard Hikaru trail off as I slammed the door and headed for that damned place.

**~*~**

**Rima's POV**

I threw the key up in the air and caught it and slipped it into the keyhole of the Sanjo-Ichinomiya household.

Turning the key, we all entered.

The house was a simple duplex, but one side was all fancy-ized while the other was all tradition-like.

I kinda 'borrowed' it from the principal's office, but he wouldn't really care as long as it's _me_ who's the one borrowing.

I walked in further and look at everything around here.

A clock. A tea table. A… what the hell is _that_?

It was an odd purple and blue box that had the words 'Ouija' on it.

It didn't look _too_ creepy, but definitely like nothing I've seen before.

'Uh-wee-jah' board?

Kukai pushed past me and picked up the odd box.

"Awesome!" He hollered. "A Ouija Board!"

A 'we-jee' board?

"A what board?" Ikuto asked, looking over Kukai's shoulder. We all crowded around him to see the item better.

"It's this weird thing that people use to communicate with spirits from 'the other side.'"

I think Kukai was trying to scare Utau.

It worked, seeing as she shivered in fear.

But she elbowed him in the gut, earning a 'damn you.'

"So, how exactly does it work?" Amu and I asked in unison.

You know, sometimes, it's as if Amu and I were _meant_ to be _sisters_.

Whenever we go to places, we end up wearing similar things and saying the same things at the same time.

Not to mention thinking of things at the same time, too.

"You guys wanna use it?" Utau asked, a little unsure.

"Why? You scared?" Ikuto teased. His usual smirked played upon is perfect lips.

There were only four people who knew how to break Utau.

And the four people were in this room.

"I-I'm not scared!" She denied. "I'm just-"

"Afraid?"Kukai suggested.

"Fearful?" Amu asked.

"A chicken?" I suggested.

"ENOUGH!" Utau demanded.

Everyone fell into silence as she yanked the thing from Kukai.

She put her hands on her hips and spoke.

"If you guys wanna use it so much, then set up the stupid thing and we'll play!" She called, throwing it at Ikuto.

He caught it with ease.

I'm gonna go get a snack first. I'll be back when you're done setting it up." She stormed off in a tsundere kind of way.

When she slammed the door, we looked at each other, sat down on the floor and looked at the cover.

That one word seemed so mysterious. What would this thing reveal?

There were so many things that I wanted to know.

Ikuto removed the cover to reveal a nice, black and white board.

There were letters which went from A – M on top and N – Z on the bottom.

There was a 'yes,' 'no,' sun, moon, numbers that went from 0 – 9, and the word 'goodbye' on the bottom.

How the heck does this thing work?

Amu took the board out of the box and Kukai placed the… whatever it's called on the board.

"What the hell is that thing?" Amu asked, basically speaking what I was thinking.

"It's called a planchette. It's one of the most important tools in the game."

I stared at the board, wondering what kind of superstition this thing held.

Well, at least it's better that spending our day doing nothing.

"So, what now?" Amu asked, looking at it blankly. Her hands were the only thing propping her up.

"Well, let's start it up first then get a snack and come back later. It takes a while for the spirit to actually come," he explained.

She rolled her eyes and said, "whatever."

Ikuto just played with her hair.

Kukai put it in the middle, and was about to put his fingers on the edge until he stopped.

Why was he hesitating? Did some 'spirit' control him all of a sudden or something?

"What's wrong, Kukai?" I asked, actually caring a little. He seemed nervous.

"You know, if there really is a spirit in here already and we start it, it could get off the board or go backward through the letters or go to all four corners while we're gone, so let's just start it after we all get a snack, okay?" He asked.

Without a response, we all got up and headed for the kitchen to get a snack as well.

**~*~**

**Saaya's POV**

I looked in through the window.

Ah, hah! These so-called 'populars' are not only trespassers, but they're also stealers!

They broke into the Sanjo-Ichinomiya household, eating _their_ food!

But I couldn't help but wonder what the hell they could be doing in there…

"Oi, Saaya-ch-"

"_**You**_ shut up," I ordered my fraternal twin sister, Yaya.

Yaya and I were adopted twins by the Yamabukis. I chose to take their surname, but Yaya wanted to be 'faithful.'

I don't know why she even bothered with keeping the name _Yuiki_ Yaya. Our parents dumped us in front of this old pet shop on the other side of town.

How could our parents be so _cruel_?

"Wah!" Yaya cried. "Yaya-chi was just wondering why Saaya-chi wanted to come here so bad."

Actually, I can here to steal what's-his-face's homework, but then I found them breaking in.

This is _so_ much better than getting homework done!

From where I was watching, I couldn't get a good view of the five of them, so I went around the house.

Only mid way did I forget about Yaya, but she'll be fine by herself. She acts too young to be working on this kind of stuff.

Finally, I found this open window and tiptoed into the Sanjo part of the duplex and landed on something hard.

Apparently, there was a game board cover stuck to my face, so I pried it off with two hands.

It felt slightly smooth, yet a bit rough at the same time. I flipped it over and read 'Ou-wee-juh.'

What the hell is an 'Ouija?'

I looked at the board before my feet and saw something black and white along with a wooden thingy.

It had letters, numbers, 'goodbye,' 'yes' and 'no.'

What kind of game is this? Did they set it up, knowing that I was coming?

I wouldn't be surprised if they did. They _are_ pretty smart…

Nonetheless, I crossed my _gorgeous_ legs and sat on the floor and noticed a piece of paper with writings on it and only paid attention to the first line that was on the paper.

"Say 'is there anyone there who would like to communicate with me?' What a stupid-"

I was immediately taken aback when I saw the thingy on the board slowly move towards what I believed to be 'yes,' and went back, but something was weird.

It was going over the alphabet backwards.

Is it supposed to do that?

"Y-Yaya?" I called, looking outside of the window, hoping that my sister was just pulling a prank on me.

Of course, I couldn't hear her at all.

This has _got _to be a dream.

I think I remember now. Yusanabu-sensei warned us about that.

It was pronounced 'wee-jee.' It was a device used to contact spirits, but we should _never_ use it alone. There are a couple things that can release the spirit:

If it goes backwards over the alphabet or numbers;

If it goes to all four corners; or

If the planchette falls off of the board.

"I'm gonna die…" I whispered, getting up from my seat, but I felt something grab my shoulder tightly as I turned around and screamed for the last time.

**Rima's POV**

Kukai, Ikuto, Amu, Utau and I looked at the room.

It _seemed_ as if no one was here, but I can still smell Saaya's perfume.

Did she follow us _again_?

That little creep! I can't wait to get my hands on her!

"Okay, le-"

"Wait!" Kukai exclaimed. Utau rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Did the board look like that when we left it?" He asked, pointing at the board. We all shrugged.

"Who knows," Ikuto started.

"Who cares," Amu added, yawning.

"Don't worry about it," I finished, sitting down just like everyone else.

"Now, it's time to play."

**~*~**

**Amakarai: **Yeah, this is a new one and I _really_ wanted to put this idea up before anyone else, so…

**Ikuto: **So Amu and I are already dating, right?

**Amakarai: **Yup!

**Amu: **-sweatdrop- I honestly don't know how I fell for you…

**Rima: **Wait… where's Nagihiko?!

**Nagihiko: **Aww… you care. And why am I not in the story yet?

**Amakarai: **You will in the next chapter. I'm planning on updating this every _two_ weeks because of _'Chained,'_ which is still unfinished (and which is updated every week), but I'll post up the next chapter soon! Ja ne~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **"Awesome!" He hollered. "A Ouija Board!" A 'we-jee' board? "A what board?" Ikuto asked, looking over Kukai's shoulder. We all crowded around him to see the item better. "It's this weird thing that people use to communicate with spirits from 'the other side.'" RimaHiko

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Shugo Chara!_ in any way.

**~*~**

We've been asking the same 'are there any spirits who wish to communicate with us' question for five minutes.

Five **MINUTES**!

And I'm telling you now that I am _not_ a patient person!

For example, that one time when I was at the back of the lunch line and the lunch lady that was giving everyone their servings was going at the pace of a snail…

One second thought, never mind.

So, it was my turn to speak.

"Kukai, I've been saying the same stupid words for a long time, now. When can I stop?" I whined.

"Hey, don't blame me," he defended. "_You're_ the one who chose to come to this place anyways, so _you_ say it until we let you stop."

UGH! He can be _such_ a drag sometimes.

"Fine, fine. Sheesh." I rolled my eyes and said the dreaded words once more.

"Are there any damn spirits who wish to fxxxing communicate with us?" I mumbled.

Soon enough, I felt a light, yet fast tug, pulling the planchette towards a couple of letters.

"H-A-H-A," Kukai spelled out. We all followed, spelling out the letters with him (except for Ikuto. He didn't really care too much).

"W-H-A-T-space-A-space-V-I-C-I-O-U-S-space-G-I-R-L-space-Y-O-U-space-A-R-E-space-M-A-S-H-I-R-O-space-R-I-M-A."

"…"

We were all quiet for a moment.

"Like… the Hell was that, Rima?" Utau asked. "Don't try to freak us out 'cause it's not gonna work."

"I didn't move anything," I stated, crossing my arms.

Man, why am _I_ always the one getting accused?

The planchette started moving on its own again.

Stupid thing.

That _does_ kinda freak me out, though.

"And since when do I call _myself _vicious?"

"E-V-E-R-space-S-I-N-C-E-space-H-O-S-H-I-N-A-S-A-N-space-P-O-U-R-E-D-space-W-A-T-E-R-space-O-N-space-Y-O-U-R-space-P-A-R-T-Y-space-D-R-E-S-S-space-A-B-O-U-T-space-A-space-Y-E-A-R-space-A-G-O."

I saw Ikuto chuckle, mumbling "I like this spirit. What's your name?"

And once again, it started moving.

"F-U-J-I-S-A-K-I-space-N-A-G-I-H-I-K-O."

That kinda a long name. I wonder if this guy has a nickname…

"B-U-T-space-Y-O-U-space-C-A-N-space-C-A-L-L-space-M-E-space-N-A-G-I."

Okay… either this 'spirit' is a mind reader or some _really _crazy game.

"How old are you?" Amu asked. She seemed pretty interested. It started moving towards the numbers now.

"1-4."

I was now bored by this thing.

Who honestly believes this thing? Cause I don't. I think that this is all a bunch of baloney-ish crap meant to scare people like me, but it won't work!

No way; no how will it work!

If you do believe that this is happening, get real. There are no such things as ghosts!

Kukai looked back at me.

"Well?" He asked. I raised a brow.

"Well what?"

"Ask him something!" He exclaimed, acting as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I just stuck up my nose.

"I don't believe that this thing actually works, therefore, I will not play."

I glared at the board in front of me, but something or someone touched my hand lightly and moved it onto the planchette.

It was soft like a female's hand, but strong like a male's.

I let out a small yelp and they looked at me, a little freaked out. I made a 'hmph.'

"What? A girl can't scream for no reason without people looking at her?" I asked, crossing my arms. With everyone's hands off of the glass, it slowly moved to 'no.' "Stupid board…" I mumbled.

"Hey, Rima?" Ikuto called.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Why don't you ask it to go out with you?" I scoffed.

"Puh-_lease_. You expect me to stoop that low as to date a 'spirit?' Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need one."

When we heard it moving again as is began to spell out yet _another_ sentence. Kukai read it aloud.

"As if me being a 'spirit' has to do with anything." It was a good thing the planchette moved quickly that time, but nonetheless, I scoffed.

"Yes, it does," I answered.

"'Fine, then. I'll just take over that brunette guy for a while.' Damn, I feel sorry for whoe…"

We all stopped for a second as we heard Kukai yawn. _Ooh! Creepy!_ (Note the sarcasm.)

Kukai looked at me and smiled differently. It seemed inviting and somewhat sorrowful.

It wasn't _too_ much of a surprise when he spoke with a different voice.

"Hello, Rima-chan, everyone. I'm pleased to meet you." He shifted from criss-cross to seiza,* then bowed. How formal.

Utau and Amu seemed shocked by the way Kukai was acting. Ikuto, although, was unaffected by whatever was going on right now.

"Oi, Nagi," Ikuto called out to… you know, I don't even know _what_ to call him, anymore.

"Hmm?"

"I'm just curious, but when will I die?"

It became dead silent.

Okay, really bad pun.

Nagihiko made this uncomfortable-looking face.

"E-eto… I'm not allowed to say when, but I'll tell you this much: avoid hardware stores."

No sh*t, Sherlock.

With all those hammers around,

That's when I realized… the planchette was moving from one corner to another… to another…

"Oi, Baka Neko." I poked Ikuto. He turned to me, still unaffected.

He can be creepy, too.

"Nani?" I merely pointed to the planchette before he placed his two fingers back on the thing. Ikuto smirked at the spirit. "Nice try, Nagihiko." The spirit sighed. "Well, I can't say I didn't try." He then looked at me.

I looked around and realized that Amu and Utau had escaped.

Traitors!

"You know, for a seventeen year difference, you don't look too bad, Rima-chan," Nagihiko commented. I turned away so that he couldn't see my _very_ light blush.

…No guy's ever commented me before, okay?! Now shut up!

"Actually, you're really cute."

Okay, now how do you ignore a comment like that?

I had no choice but to look back at him and see his smiling face.

"H-Honto ni?" I asked, disbelievingly. He nodded.

"I'm not lying." I couldn't help but smile back at him. He seemed like a really nice guy.

Ikuto yawned loudly.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a snack in the kitchen while you two love birds do all the romantic crap. Rima, you're cleaning it up." He walked away to wherever the hell he was headed to.

"Fine… wait. WHAT?!"

I've never cleaned anything in my life!

I stood up in rage, steam coming out of my ears, and ran after the jerk who left me to clean.

"OI! BAKA NEKO!"

But sadly, I tripped over the board and heard a few things shift.

As I left the Ouija board as it was, I could hear Nagihiko call after me to clean it.

Psh. If the stupid spirit wants it clean, he can go and get himself released by doing his creepy planchette moving powers or whatever.

**~*~**

**Amakarai: **Well, that's it for now!

**Ikuto: **You _b*tch_! That was your only update in a long time!

**Amakarai: **But, _Ikuto_, I only about the start my vacation! I only get two vacations a year! And I've been writing so many stories that I couldn't finish. T^T Damn writers blocks.

**Rima: **Hmm…

**Nagihiko: **What?

**Utau: **Since Rima didn't put away the board… what exactly happened to it?

**Kukai: **Who knows, who cares, right?

**Amakarai: **You'll find out in the next chapter.

**Kukai: **Wait… was I just ignored?

**Amakarai: **Read and review! Ja ne~!

**Kukai: **WAIT! I AM BEI-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **"Awesome!" He hollered. "A Ouija Board!" A 'we-jee' board? "A what board?" Ikuto asked, looking over Kukai's shoulder. We all crowded around him to see the item better. "It's this weird thing that people use to communicate with spirits from 'the other side.'" RimaHiko

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Shugo Chara!_ in any way.

**~*~**

Today was just another school day. It would just be like any other.

I'd get up off of the bed, take a shower, put on my uniform, look in the mirror and greet the almost invisible spirit.

Now wait just a damn minute…

I stood in front of the mirror, shocked.

Not only is the ghost annoying, but it's also a stalker!

I turned around as Nagihiko smiled at me and waved, saying 'Yo, Rima-chan.'

I backed away from him.

"W-w-when did you- did you fo-"

"No, I didn't follow you into the shower, Mashiro-san," he stated. "That would be rude and un-gentlemanly."

Un-gentlemanly my ass!

"You liar! How long have you been here? A-and how'd you get out of the board?!"

I thought spirits were supposed to stay trapped after the game and then it's almost like you never even played it!

"Well, _someone_ accidentally kicked the planchette off of the Ouija board when they left the room," Nagihiko said in a sing-song voice.

I'm going to freaking beat up whichever one of us did it!

Or I could just call my cousin from my mom's side, Aisaka Taiga, to do it for me.

"Stupid idiots can't even leave the room correctly," I mumbled.

Nagihiko started chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny, stalker?" He pointed at me.

"As if you're the one to talk!" He burst out into a laughing fit.

I raised an eyebrow at the laughing ghost.

"I don't follow. What the heck do you mean by 'as if you're the one to talk!'" I imitated.

He slowly stopped laughing and stood up straight before chuckling a little more.

"What I _mean_ is that _you're_ the one who tripped over the board when going after Ikuto-san."

What.

The.

Hell.

Was that really me?!

Did I really do this to myself?!

Am I the reason that this stupid ghost is following me?!

I took a few second out of my freaking out to ask him a question.

"W-Well, does this mean that Utau, Ikuto, Kukai and Amu can see you, too?"

"Of course. And if I run into someone that I know, then they'll be able to see me, too."

Well, that kinda calmed me down a bit.

"And by the way, since _you're_ the one who made the planchette fall off of the board in the first place, I'll have to follow you around."

"…"

"…"

"So you _did _follow me into the shower, didn't you?"

"…"

"PERVERT!" I yelped, taking whatever I could get a hold of and hit him with it.

Hairbrush.

Really old gag manga.

My headband.

And dirty clothes from my laundry basket.

I don't call it 'Dirty _Hamper_' anymore because of this comment Kukai made a few weeks ago.

I'm just _surrounded_ by perverts, aren't I?

Although I tried hitting the creep, he dodged everything I threw with such agility!

And I didn't even know I knew the word agility!

"Rima, I was just kidding! Cut it out!" He demanded me. I was just about to chuck another article of dirty clothing at him when my father called out to me.

"Rima, time for school!"

_Shoot!_

"I'm almost done!" I called out to my dad.

I ran for the door when I realized that Nagihiko was following me to the door. I sighed.

This would definitely be a long day.

**~*~**

As I approached the fountain, I saw Amu, Utau, Kukai and Ikuto.

They obviously didn't notice me since I could hear them gossip…

About _**ME!**_

"You know, it's such a shame that Rima doesn't have a boyfriend," Utau stated.

"Probably feels left out," Ikuto added.

"I could always hook her up with-"

"SHUT _**UP!**_" I exclaimed.

Of course, none of them were affected by my scream.

They never were.

That's just how we are.

"Yo, Rima," the greeted in unison.

"Hey, what's that purple thing behind you?" Amu asked.

I knew they'd ask.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's my lunch."

"Really?!" Kukai asked, amazed.

Just ask Kairi and Hikaru passed by, they whacked Kukai with their book bag.

"'Course it's not, stupid," the brothers informed. "It's the spirit you two released yesterday."

Now it was my turn to be confused.

I watched them walk away before I turned to Nagihiko.

"I thought you said that only Kukai, Amu, Ikuto and Utau could see you. Why Kairi and Hikaru?"

Nagihiko scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you messed with _their_ board at _their_ house. I guess I should have said 'anyone that has a relation with me or the board.'"

I rolled my eyes.

Hmm… for some reason, I can hear candy girl crying, but her stupid sister's nowhere to be found.

Odd…

I turned around and say Yuiki Yaya look down, and glared at us, still stifling sobs.

When I say 'us,' I mean Utau, Kukai, Ikuto, Amu and me.

Although I was _way_ above her in the food chain, she _dared_ to slap me.

I could only stare at this brave girl, wide-eyed.

She clenched her fist before exploding.

"**NEE-CHAN JUST WANTED TO FIT IN! IS THAT SO WRONG?!**"

With that, she ran away to her next class.

Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?"

"Beats the hell outta me," Ikuto shrugged.

Amu checked her watch.

"Well, looks like we better get to class before Principal What's-His-Face calls us to his office."

I couldn't agree more.

Even though our principal praises us, he still creeps me out.

And the spirit just kept on following me like the stalker he is/was.

**~*~**

**Amakarai: **Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm working on another upcoming story. In the mean time, ja ne!**  
**


End file.
